Misty Lee
Misty Lee (born April 22 in Mount Clemens, Michigan) is an American improv comedian, professional magician and voice actress. Lee is married to animation producer and comic book author Paul Dini. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2015) - Betty Ross (ep42) *The Boondocks (2014) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2017) - Aunt May Parker, Cat (ep24), Girl#1 (ep8), Little Girl (ep12), Old Lady (ep40), Oscorp Computer Voice (ep104), Reporter (ep21), Salem's Witch (ep33), S.H.I.E.L.D. Computer, Squirrel Girl, Woman (ep33), Woman (ep79), Woman (ep89) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Big Barda/Barda Free 'TV Specials' *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (2016) - Big Barda/Barda Free 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2016) - Big Barda/Barda Free (ep38) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Marvel Spider-Man: Unlimited (2014) - Aunt May Parker/Spider-Ma'am 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Camilla, Ursula 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Presenter *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Molly, Settler, Talia McGovern *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Additional Voices *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Grand Widow Faerlina, Lady Liadrin *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Additional Voices *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Female Ped, Hank's Daughter *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - She-Hulk, Squirrel Girl *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Jakku Villager *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Beniva, Dactite (Quiet Order) *Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) - Additional Voices *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Silicoid Advisor *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Star Strike *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Princess Leia Organa *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Jean DeWolf *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2 (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: Revelations 2 (2015) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (42) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 2011-2017. *She is fluent in American Sign Language and has worked as a theatrical sign interpreter for Michigan State University. She and her husband currently live in Los Angeles. *Lee studied and performed both sketch and musical improv comedy at The Second City in Los Angeles. Category:American Voice Actors